


South Park High School

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is Amy Madison's first day of school will she find true love? Sorry i am bad at summaries but I promise its good so please read to find out!!





	1. PORM

**Author's Note:**

> Hey eveyone!!! This is my fist fanfic and I rellyhop u enjoy it!! Plase leave good and nice comants because I woked relly hard on this!!

Amy Madison was a schoolgirl going to South Park high. She had a crush on Clyde Donovan, who was the sexiest boy at school. She brushed her long blonde hair that had orange and blue high lights and opened her forest green eyes. She put on a pink miniskirt and a blue crop top with no sleeves. The crop top was held up by her boobies. She put on high hells and left for her first day of school. She skiped breakfest thogh. On her way to school, she saw Craig Tucker. Amy used to have a crush on Craig but hes is was gay and thats discussing. She finally arrivaled at school and went to class. She took her seat next to Wendy Testaburger, who was her best friend.  
“hi wendy” “hi amy”  
Wendy had a crush on the second sexiest boy in school, Stan Marsh.  
“hey amy who are you going to ask to prom?” Wendy asked  
Amy blushed, and said “it's a secret”  
“you totally have a crush on Clyde right?”  
“I so dont!!!”  
“you so do!!!”  
Wendy and amy then had to stop talking because the teacher walked in and started talking about boring stuff.  
Then recess started and Amy went to go bully tweek Tweak because he was gay and thats so discussing  
“haha ur gay and gros sso I'ma beat you up” amy said, beating up tweek who was crying.  
Than Wendy walked over and said, “Stan is totally going to prom with me!!!”  
“omg girl!!! That's so great!!” amy replyed  
Just then, Clyde walked over and said, “Amy will you go to the prom with me”  
Amy gasped and shesayed “Yes of fucking course!!”  
Amy walked home and had a sleepover with Wendy. They got ready for prom.  
Amy was wearing a fake tan and had her hair in a kinda messy bun. She wore a sexy red dress with no sleeves or straps and was held up by her bobbies like the crop top she wore at school. She wore black high hells and lots of makeup and mascara.  
Wendy wore a pink dress with dimands on it and it was short and sexy. She also had a fake tan. Her long black hair was tied back into a ponytail and it was very petty.  
“omg Wendy id totally sex u if I was a boy. But I'm not a discussing lesbiabn” Amy said.  
“Yeah id sex u if I were Clyde ur also sexy!” Wendy repliyed. And then they left for prom.  
Clyde and Amy danced to Justin beber music and Clyde looked great. He looked like jakob from twilyte and was super sexy. Craig and Tweek arrival together but they where kicked out because they were gay and everyone else new that was discussing.  
So Amy and Clyde were about to begin disgusting their relationship but Bebe Stevens was jealousy because she also had a crush on Clyde.  
Before Bebe could say anything, Wendy anonced, “I am pregnant!” and then Kenny McComic walked in and shoutsed, “Yall guys Butters is in a comma!!!”


	2. BUTTER GETS SURGARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butter is in a comma!!!???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh what does kys mean??? If it's a flame please DO NOT FLAME my story you discussing gay haterz??????? If u don't like just DON'T RED YOU IDOITS

Butters Starch was in the hospital in a comma and Amy was sad because she had dated butter back in the sexth grade. He was the sexy nickleback of the football team and now nobody knew wat to do. They couldn't win the big game without Butters!  
“Why?” Lenny shouted. He was bffs forever with Butters and was sad that he was in a comma  
Doctor walked in and said “He has to go in URGENT surgary and we don't know if he's gonna survive doctor said”  
Amy cried harder and Clyde cried, “Are you curtain that he's not gona survival?”  
Doctor said, “He may but im not suer yet”  
Craig and Twerk tried to visit him but they were not let in because the doctord were discussed that they ware gay. Wendy was crying too and she sat next to Stan. Stan confronted Wendy.  
“Why would butters be in a cornea?” Wendy assed   
“We do not no yet” Doctor said  
While butters got sugareiy everyone went back to school because Amy was sad she beat up Tweek and broke his arm and called him a loser wimp Tweek cried like the discussing gay loser wimp he was Kenny helped because he was the most upset about his best friend being on a comma.  
Amy than went to class, sitting next to Wendy who was sitting next to Stan and Amy sat next to Clyde. Amy was sad because Butter normally sat in front of her but he was getting sargery and might not surveyve.  
The next day, the doctor called Amy and said, “The surgey was sukeffull and Butters has made a full recove he shold be at sool tomorow!!!”  
Amy cheered and then she walked to school and told Wendy.  
“Buttere has made a full recovered and will be at school!!” Amy said  
“yay!” Wendy said gloomily  
“what's wrong Wendy?” Amy asked  
Wendy said Yesterday I held hands with Stan and now im pregnant  
Amy gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoepe you enjoyed this chapter!! Pleas don't flame I worked vary hard on this!!! I'll update soon!!!


	3. THE BETCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun at the beach until something happens!!!

Wendy was prefnant after she held hands with her boyfriend and three days later the baby appeared like it dose in the sims. They named him Shuan. He was a buteful baby.  
Anyways everyone went to school. Wendy sat next to Sans on the bus and Amy sat next to Clyde. Butters was back and he sat next to Kenny because they were best friends (a/n: they r NOT gay!!! That's sooo gross if u think they r!!) Tweek sat next to Craig and they ware bean gay so eveeryone tried not to sit neer them.  
Amy walked to her locker, which was next to Tweeks. Tweek said, “I heard you were upset recently so if you want someone to talk to or to play video games or something with I'm here for u”  
Amy gasped and said, “as if I'd hang out with someone as discussing as you!! And id never play vido games, theyd turn me into a lezbion! I'd probably become one just by hanging out with you, loser.” Amy shouted angrily and beat up Tweek and made him cry.   
She left him there and decided to go to the beach with Wendy, Clyde, Stan, Kenny, and Butters. Kyle Brofist decided to come along. Also Amy beat up Eric Catman for bulling the fourth sexiest boy in school.  
Amy and Wendy went to Wendy's house to prepare for the beach. Amy wore an orange bikini that showed a lot of skin and the bottom piece was like a thang and her top piece exposed her boobies.  
Wendy wore a black lacy bikini that made her look so sexy. Amy said “Wow Wendy ur so hot. I'm not a lesban though.”  
Wendy replyd, “omg I think the same but I'm not lezbian either”  
Once they got to the beach, everyone was swimming and having fun. Everyone hung out with each other. Wendy and Amy were eating ice cream with there boyfriends, Kenny and Butters were building a sand castle as best friends ((NOT GAY STOPID) and Kyle was beating up Tweek who had ben at the beach with Craig. It was a fun day and Clyde Said, “Wow Amy that bikini is sexy” amy blushed and said, “You have nice abs” They blushed and ate ice cream.  
Sudenly Craig started evil laughing.  
“Now that you have eated the ice cream, you will get infected with the homesexual!”  
Amy dropped her ice cream. She hadnt eat any yet, but she looked at Clyde but he was gone and Amy gapsed upon the realiziation! Wendy and Satan gasoed (they haven't eated the ice crem either)  
Clyde becam the gay and started dating Toucan Black!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NOOOO!!! what will happen now x3???? Please leve good and nice coments!!!
> 
> Stay tunned for moe!!


	4. MOVES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWILIGHR BREAKUNG DAWN AND SOMETHING HAPPANS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to confim that my story is not fake or discussing. So stop hating my story librals, donad trump is presedent and you gotta deal with it and stop hating my story!!!! I put a lot of dedication and I'm vary passonate about my stroy!!!

Amy was sad when Clyde became discussing because she wouldn't have a date to the movies. At school before class started she beated up Tweek saying “This is youre fault!!! You and ur discussing gay boyfriend making everyone gay!!! Fuck you!!1” tweek cried. Amy then got out a pink gun and shot tweeks legs and then went to the movies with her new boyfriend Kyle because she couldn't go with Clyde anymore.   
To the movies Amy wore lots of petty makeup and some short shorts that showed her as. She wore a blue crop top and lots of mascara. She had her hair curled and was wearing fishnets and boots.   
Also Bebe was still jealousy because she also had a crush on Kyle but she couldn't say anything beacause it would be rude during a movie.  
The movie was the new Twilight Braking Don Part 7, and Wendy and Stan were also there.  
Also Craig and Tweek and Toucan and Clyde were being discussing and gay at the movie but the movie staff was too politecely correct to kick them out which sucked because some of them cold tell how discussing the homesexuals were.  
“at least were not lesniabs” Wendy said Amy replayed “Yeah were not discussing like them”  
But than Bebe got some ice cream and became a lesbien!! She no longer wanted to date Jacob or edwurd, but she wanted Bella. She was a lesban now.  
Bebe shouted “I am a femanast so leave ur boyfriends and have a lesbane orgy with me!!” bebe said  
“Oh no!!!” Amy said and then she ran home and looked at her pictures of Jacob so she wouldn't become a lezbuan. And so did Wendy.  
“Im sorry we couldn't save them Wendy said  
“its ok wendy bebe was a bitch anyways she always wanted to date my boyfriend kyle ever since Clyde became gay and she also wanted to date Clyde before he was gay”  
“wow that sucks”  
“We should go to school” amy sad  
“yeah” Wendy said  
They went to school and beat up Tweek and sent him to the hosbitel but they wouldn't help him because the docters still new that gay was bad so they wouldn't give him surhery for his injuries.  
Just another day 4 Amy Madison!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This catper is hopefully good since ingot a new betta reader!!! I hope u enjoyed stay tuned for moer updats!!


	5. something BAD hapans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy maks a mistake!!!! My sister keeps saying amy is a "mary sue" but her name is amy madison not mary sue??? so she makes a mistake to prove that she ISNT perfect!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP FLAMMING!!!! donald trump is my uncle and ill get him to depot you to mexico if you keep flameing my story!!!

Bebe kept trying to get woman to become lesbanes. Most avoided here beacause they didnt want to become discussing and become a part of her orgy. However, she quickly found a girlfriend a girl named heidi turner they had a lot of lesban sex in the hallways so pepole avoided them beacause that was discussing.  
Amy saw Tweek and started to beat him up to death. She kicked him until he died. After Tweek died, tweek started crying. Amy went to class and started talking to Wendy. Wendy said “i think i might have found a cure for the homesexuals”   
“Reallu?” Amy said shockeedly  
“Yeha. All the gays will become strait again if the sexiest girl in scholl becomes even sexier” Wendy said  
“Omg wendy yur so rite!! I can get my boyfriend back!!”  
Nobody noticed but Touken was absent from school that day but nobody minded.  
Amy went home and got dressed. She wore her skimiest crop top with a v neck so low that you cold see her bra. She wore a miniskirt that showed off her as and wore lots of red lipstick, purple eye shadow, mascara, and a lot of other makeup. She wore black high hells and fishnet stockings. She tied up her hair in a kinda messy bun and went back to school. All the gays at school were surprised since Amy was so sexy that they realized they were strait again so Amy and Clyde got back together Kyle understood and left but then something BAD happened.  
Amy was so sexy that she turned all the girls into lesbans!!  
Wendy said “cmon Amy lets go have a lesban orgy with everyone!!”  
Amy was upsat that all the girls were lesbians and then she new that she had a knew misson.  
She had to make her friends strait again and nobody in South Park high would be discussing or gay again.  
She was the only one up to the task so she knew she hade to try or her Uncle Donald would shut down the school forever and export everyone except Amy to Mexico and Amy didnt want her friends to go to mexico  
So she decided that it was time.... To unlock her secret powars to end all discussing gays and lesbans!!!!! It was her duty!!!  
TO BE CONTUNED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NOOOO! I sware itll get better who knows what amy’s gonna do now??? Stay tunned to fine out! It’s only hafway thru the story so now things are gonna get bettar and more drammatic xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy cures the lesbanes and saves the day!!! ...for now!!

Since Tweek was also absent from school when Amy turned all the gay boys strait and all the girls into lezbans he was still gay meaning he was still discussing meaning Amy beat him up.  
After she beat up tweek Amy decided to start making the cure where she begin doing cool science stuff to cure the lesbanas. She mixed up a bunch of stuff and suddenly it hit her.  
The lesbanes needed something to make them strait again.  
She then took a picture of Jacob and infused it with the gay ice cream, making it the anti lesbiane ice cream. She was proud of herself for finding the cure.  
She had 2 get it to school but then she bumped into Token who wanted to take it.  
“Give me the cure Amy. I cannot let you destroy what I have been building”  
“Wh-What?” Amy declared.  
“You see, this is all a part of my plan to turn everyone in South Park GAY”  
“Fist, I was gona let you turn all the boys strait and all the girls into lesbiabs. Then I was gonna make all the boys gay again and then raise an army and defeat you. Then i will have a giant GAY orgy with all the boys in my army.”  
Amy gasped. “But gay is discussing! You’re being discussing!”  
“You’re wrong Amy… I shall give you a chance to discover how much you like…. Yaoi…”  
“I DON’T! YOU’RE FUCKING WRONG!”  
Amy unlcoked her powers that she gotted from God. She then got into a cool anime battle with Token with a bunch of lazers and stuff. They were even speaking Spanish like the characters do in Anime but there were subtiltes that said what they were saying like “You can never win desu!!!”  
Amy defeat Token, but he ran away… It wasn’t the last she would see of him.  
But for now… She had to get the cure to the girls at school and make sure that everyone is strait.  
She then gave every girl in school the ice cream cure and Bebe said sorry for trying to have a lesbian orgy and steal Amy’s boyfriends. Amy got back together with Clyde and Kyle understood and started dating Bebe instead because she wanted to date him before so Bebe was no longer jealousy.  
And the entire school started beating up Tweek for being gay and discussing.  
And then they watched Twilight Breaking Don part 8 early because Amy was so famous that she got the movie before it even came out. And then they watched Osmosis Jones 2.  
But it isn’t over yet…. Token is still out there, and probably still building an army. Everyone needed to preparation like Jacob and Osmosis Jones would want.


	7. Preparations for the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMY'S FIST BATTLE AT THE WAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN!!! I KNOW WHAT DIRECTON I'M TAKING MY STORT IN AND I HAVE PLANS SO STOP FLAMING LIBERELS I KNOW WHAT IM DOING

Amy was preparationing for the war that she new Token was gonna start. The entirety of school was on her side but Token was also building an army of gay pepole so she had to do what she needed to.  
She put on her combat uniform which was a black and red with armor on the shoulders. She was wearing a black crop top and botty shorts. She was wearing fishnet stocking and high hell boots with dimands on it. She had a snipper riffle and was ready for the battle that was surly gona begin. She left her house and began raising her army.  
She made a speech  
“People of South park, we must gather together in these dire times of need. The gay people are takeing over and we will not stand for this!!! We must raise an army and take them down with bombs and stuff!!!!! It'll be really cool” Amy told them casually in her speech. Everyone cheered for Amy her plan was perfect so they started making weapons and getting armor and stuff they were ready.  
It was eventually time for the fist battle, but they had to preparare for it so the entire army beat up Tweek and made him cry.  
“It is time… TO TAKE BACK SOUTH PARK!!!!” Amy said in Spanish like they do in anime.  
They approached Token and he was having a gay orgy with all the man in his army and then the battle startes was long like anime and Amy shot a lot of people but some of them thought she was sexy and stopped being gay and joined the fight between the strait people and the discussing homesexuals.  
Eventually Toucan had to retret but he would be back eveyone new that but at least they had time to prepare. It was only a matter of time.  
Amy felt depressed that the battle wasn't over yet so she slit her wrists but then Clyde commited suicide before so Amy had to date Kyle again.  
To be countued,


	8. THE BIG GAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BIG FOOTBALL GAME HAPPANS

SO now it was finally time for the big football game. It was soth park vs gay high school and it was a big game but south park one the game in the end with 100 touchdowns. They won because Amy was won of the cheerleaders and they'd win for her because she's so sexy as a cheerleader. And then Amy went on a date with Clyde.  
Finally, it was time for homecoming and Amy decided to wear a sexy dress that showed of her boobies and fishnet stockings and black gloves and boots and lost of makeup and mascara. She went to homecoming and Tweek was there so Amy beat him up and made him cry because he was gay and discussing. She danced with Clyde and had lots of fun at the danec.  
Them sudenly Token apparel and stated attacking while having a gaint gay orgy with the men in his army. Amy then gathered her army and then they started figting and speaking Spanish and stuff and punching also Amy changed into her battle uniform. Token lost and retretted because Amy was too powerful. In celebration of their win Amy and Amy's army beat up Tweek and probably killed him and made him cry for being discussing and gay.   
Than they went to burger king and suddenly Amy herd a voice saying “You mustnt countue the war their will be DIRE CONsequansus. Amy didn't listen to the voice because she new she couldn't surrender to the gays and let them win…..  
But little did she no what the voice was trying 2 tell her.  
To b couneted


	9. THE FINEL BATTAL PART WON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fist part of the final batel between Amy and Token's armys

Amy brushed her blond petty hair with orange and blue streaks and opened her forrest green eyes. Today was the biggest day of her life.  
The final battle between the straits and the gays. Token was probably having an gay orgy as she was getting ready.  
She put on her combat uniform and lots of makup. She grabed her gun and left her house.  
She beat up Tweek before the battle started and used him as targart practice.  
Then she woked on the serket weapon that she'd bring out at the end of the final batle. It wold be sure to end the war (a/n: but it's a SURPRISE it'll appear neck chapter and will be VARY inportant for the sequel)  
When Amy went to the final battle with Clyde Wendy Bebe Kyle Catman Kenny Butters and Stan they decided to beat up Tweek before going to the final battle when they arrived with they're army Token was evil laughing and burning the constituition and having a gay orgy and burning down the white house showing just how much they hated America and was benign gay.  
Amy said CHARGE in Spanish like they do in anime and then the final battle began it was getting relly intents.  
Sudenly the vois started speaking to Amy again telling her to stop fighting but she didn't listen it told her not to use the serket weapon but she still didn't listen because she had to win she couldn't let south park be gay.  
Will Amy Win the final battle?  
To be continent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't beleve its amost over!!! Stay tunned if ur intrasted in the seqel!!!


	10. THE FINAL BATTLE PART TO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle!!!! The ending!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u so much to those who supported and left kudos on my story but fuck u if u flammed it!!!

Amy suddenly reluzed that everyone around her was dead. It was just Amy versailles Toucan now. The final life and death battle.  
If Amy won she could use the secret weapon which would make the world strait and all the gays will become strait but she couldn't do that with Token alive.  
One last time, Amy beat up Tweek and he died with everyone else in the flames of ear.  
Amy punched Token in the face and he punched and said “HAHAHAHA THE WORLD WILL BE GAY” in Spanish and he said “It is all according to my keikaku… ((a/n: keikaku means plan in spanish)”  
“NO AMY SCREAMED” AMY SCREAMED.  
She couldn't lose like this!! Not when she was so close to avenging her friends and making everyone strait again! She grabbed her gun and stabbed Token with a mascara brush and then shot him and used her powars of god and killed Token she won the battle.  
“I did it..  
Now I must unlash my serket weapon”  
Amy then ran to her basement and in her attic she found the serket weapon.  
A giant bomb that would make eveyone strait and the world perfect!!!   
Before she released it, she made sure Tweek was dead by beating him up one last time before changing the world and removing all her enemies. She also realized that before changing the world, she had to change her clothes so all the sexy strait boys would love her and she could get a new boyfriend because Clyde and Kyle were dead. And she'd also need a new bestfriend because Wendy were also dead.  
She changed into a short, pink lacy dress and put on a leather jacket and some high helled boots with diemends and emralds and some fishnet stockings and fingerless gloves. She brushed her long blonde hair with orange and blue high lights and opened her forest green eyes. She put in lots of makeup and grabbed her copy of twilot breaking don part 9 with jacob on the cover she wished jacob could be her boyfriend and was mad that he died in part 10. She then relieased the serket weapon and felt like the entire world was becoming strait and she was ready.  
Suddenly...  
Everything went drak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't beleve it's over!!! It was sooo fun to write this and ill start working on the sequel soon so stay tunned!!! I wodner how ill do it since eveyone except Amy is dead but I'll shigure it out!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for redding!! I pormise to write more soon!! Also I used to like Craig he used to be sooo sexy but then they mad him gay and made him date TwEEk the loser wimp who is my lest favorite cherichtar!!! So now my favorite carachter is Clyde and I hat Craig almost as much as I hate tweke  
> i will update soon!!


End file.
